The Battles We Fight
by JustLittle0ldMe
Summary: [SasuNaru Oneshot] Nothing could compare to the rush of absolute energy and adrenaline that flowed through both boys' bodies; it was power in its purest form, indescribable to any who had never experienced the sensation before…utterly mind-blowing. The feeling was completely addicting.


Metal clashed and collided together, creating a high pitched melody that no bird on earth could replicate, no instrument could imitate. Fists hit cheeks and legs kicked out in an, almost desperate attempt to disable the other, to overpower the opponent, to _win_. Nothing could compare to the rush of absolute energy and adrenaline that flowed through both boys' bodies; it was power in its purest form, indescribable to any who had never experienced the sensation before…utterly mind-blowing. The feeling was completely addicting.

Biting wind whipped through black strands and golden locks as both rivals raced through the trees at an ungodly speed that no normal civilian could track. And as they met each other halfway, assaults were practised, attacks were exchanged and defences were placed so high that not even the kunai, which sailed so effortlessly through the air, could penetrate them. It was a dance. Their own personal dance of violence and elegance that contained frustration and fear and doubt and hope and love, all simmered together to create the most beautiful display of supremacy.

Heavy panting could be heard throughout the clearing, deep within Konoha's wood, as both boys greedily took in the much-needed oxygen. They had been sparing now for hours, placing everything they had behind trying to accomplish surpassing the other and immerging as victor; unfortunately neither one had completed that goal and both were quite evenly matched in skill. Although neither would admit to that fact.

"Giving up already asshole? Not that I blame you…its obvious I was going to win." Naruto said between breaths, his tone oozed confidence and self-assurance; showing that he did, in fact believe his statement.

After he regained his ability to breathe evenly, Sasuke snorted.

"In your dreams moron."

He surged forward and twisted on the pad of his foot, simultaneously raising the Katana he held to follow his movements and at the last moment, after such an eloquent display of dexterity, sliced it towards where Naruto stood; missing the target by mere seconds.

Naruto grunted as he manoeuvred his body out of harm's way and ducked unceremoniously to the ground; they were both out of Chakra, Naruto knew that, however to admit defeat was too wound his pride, damage his ego and declare Sasuke the stronger of the two ANBU Shinobi. That he could not accept. That he would not allow; giving up was not what his Nindo was based upon.

As he slammed his hands down to break his fall, he spun around and kicked his leg out in an attempt to destabilize Sasuke and make him collapse; only gritting his teeth seconds later as the Uchiha swiftly jumped out of his legs sweep. No matter how much he loved Sasuke, no matter the lengths he was willing to go to bring him back to Konoha if he ever left again, no matter the sacrifice he was willing to make to ensure his partners happiness; he'd be _damned_ if he didn't wipe that arrogant smirk right off of Sasuke's flawless face.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Naruto." Sasuke said with condescending amusement, as he dodged the blond's enraged punches, side-stepped every hit and moved away from every attack Naruto sent him. It was almost too easy for Sasuke to evoke a reaction from him and every opportunity granted to the Uchiha to do so, he took willingly…eagerly. He could not help the smirk present on his features.

Naruto snarled at Sasuke's taunt and increased the ferocity behind his attacks, ignoring his fatigue in the process.

Ever since the war had ended Kurama and himself had trained as one, fought as one and become almost like brothers in their relationship towards each other; it was now child's play for Naruto to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra when it was not needed. Plus, he knew in his heart that he did not wish to release Kurama's power and harm Sasuke, it was merely a game played between two past rivals, two past best friends whose connection had grown to that which lovers shared. They had a bond which only they could fully understand. Shared a link so strong, they could almost predict the others actions and words and emotions; it was an utterly uncanny ability, that both boys had towards one another, to comprehend another human being so completely, they became the world each inhabited and the oxygen they breathed. Love was such a fickle word compared to what they both shared.

After distracting Sasuke with a kick to his legs, in which he blocked effortlessly, Naruto threw his weight to the side and pinned Sasuke against a nearby oak; instantaneously he had his Katana against the blond's throat in a reflex reaction to being cornered and his right hand being pinned to his side. He frowned in irritation at the position, yet took comfort in the fact that both he and Naruto where breathing heavily, thoroughly exhausted with the sparring that had taken place. Neither had won. Neither had lost. Fate was particularly cruel like that.

"Told you I'd win," Naruto grinned.

"Idiot, you didn't win," Sasuke said "we were both evenly matched." He emphasised his statement by slightly moving his blade, letting the blond know that they were both in quite a vulnerable position and as a result Naruto's grin slipped from his face, his brows furrowed.

"But I overpowered you first!" Naruto exclaimed, a small pout growing on his lips. "And that means that you have to pay for the ramen."

A glare.

"Pay for your own ramen, it was a draw."

"It was not! I beat you fair and square!" Naruto said and nodded in absolute certainty. He was definitely the victor to this small battle and nothing had the ability to convince him otherwise, his stroke of complete genius at distracting the Uchiha had led him to win their match. Sasuke was obviously too blinded by pride to see otherwise.

If Naruto had been any other individual he would have cowered under the icy gaze that Sasuke was giving him, he would have completely withered into an unrecognisable mess of submission and compliance; however he was not any other individual. In fact, he knew Sasuke better than anyone who inhabited Konoha, had brought him back from the abyss he had once been so consumed by and Naruto knew that Sasuke would be the one to concede.

There was a brief pause in which blue and black clashed and glared and battled, similar to the fight that had just taken place.

Sasuke heaved a sigh before giving Naruto a slight push to allow for personal space and sheathed his Katana; his expression returned to the blank look he so often wore before he gracefully walked away towards the village, trying to even his breathes and not appear so worn down. His body was exhausted, though he tried desperately to conceal it.

Taken aback by the Uchiha's actions and his rather rude abandonment of their argument, Naruto frowned; not that he wasn't used to it by now.

"Hey! Where are you going Bastard!?" he shouted to the back of Sasuke. "You can't just walk away like that!"

Sasuke stopped in his walking and turned slightly to regard Naruto; his fist was raised and his teeth where gritted in, barely-concealed, agitation, sweat was still dripping from his forehead, yet the wounds he had acquired in the past few hours were already starting to heal. Oh, how easy it was to wind up the blond boy. Sasuke didn't believe he would ever tire of seeing such emotions flitter across Naruto's tanned face. The feelings it induced inside of him were indescribable. They consumed him and burned him and utter _scorched _his very soul, such powerful emotions should not even be allowed to exist, yet they were the same emotions that had saved Sasuke from certain damnation and for that he was grateful. So completely thankful. Without them he would be lost.

"Are you coming or not, moron?" Sasuke said, his lips began to curve at the side. "I thought you wanted me to pay for your meal…"

He turned back around and started to walk once again, anticipating that Naruto would catch up; in his defence he knew from the very beginning he was fighting a losing battle. He could deny Naruto no request, he had not forgotten just what Naruto had done for him, sacrificed for him, it was the least he could do to pay for his love's food once in a while.

Naruto's fist dropped and he stared at the retreating form of the Uchiha before a vibrant grin began etching itself across his cheeks.

He always knew he would win.


End file.
